


Why did he stop trying?

by foxmoulder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dana Scully - Freeform, F/M, Fight the Future, Fox Mulder - Freeform, MSR, Mulder/Scully - Freeform, post fight the future, post ftf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmoulder/pseuds/foxmoulder
Summary: That kiss didn't even happened but it was all Scully could think of. She's been through hell after being kidnapped and still, the kiss was all she could think of. She couldn't keep herself from thinking that he was into her, but how could she really know?
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 25





	Why did he stop trying?

After almost turning into a cocoon for an ET to grow, Scully took a week off to herself, even though she knew a week was too much and she would probably get back to work after three days. It was friday night and she decided to go out for a drink or two, just to refresh her mind remembering how was it to have a normal life instead of chasing for paranormal activities, government secrets and all of the other weird stuff she never believed could happen and yet never found a scientific explanation for.

The working hour has just finished when Mulder was sitting in his office working on a few reports he needed to turn in. He thought about calling Scully to help him with a case he didn’t quite remembered well (and perhaps to hear her voice), but decided not to bother her during her day off. He would spend the entire night at his office if needed, just to finish the late reports.

It was around 11 p.m. when Scully checked her watch and decided to get a taxi home. She left the money on top of the bar and left, realizing only then how drunk she actually was. The entire night she kept thinking about her choice of being a FBI agent and how, back then on day one, she had no idea she would go through all that she went so far. And she knew that there was nothing else she could expect happening to her, but deep down she felt a warming comfort knowing that, no matter what, Mulder would be there for her, just like he’s always been. 

Her legs seemed not to be following her brain as she walked off the bar, constantly needing to hold onto something for support. She was not used to getting this drunk, but she couldn’t help since her mind was spacing out of this world, thinking about so many things that happened to her - specially one: Mulder walking into her life. 

She got inside the taxi and told the driver the adress, realizing right after that she gave Mulder’s adress instead of her own. Her head was resting on the car window and, as much as she hated to admit to herself, there was a question inside of her that kept popping into her mind all the time. 

_Why did he stop trying?_

She was walking down the hall of his floor when she saw door number 42 and knocked.

“Mulder?” she was yelling as she kept desperately knocking “Mulder, it’s me!”.

No one answered and she was too drunk to keep standing there and knocking his door. She turned her back to the door, sliding down until she was sitting on the floor. Her legs close to her body, she was holding her knees and her head completely thrown back, resting by the door. _“What am I doing here, anyways?”_ she told herself, not finding any strength to stand up and leave - and not even bothered by that. 

Ten minutes later, Mulder was walking down the hall when he saw a woman in front of his apartment. He quickly realized it was Scully and ran to get to her. 

“Scully? Are you ok?” he said as he bent down to help her up. She stretched out her arms so he could grab her. He easily noticed she was drunk like he never seen before, her sweet perfume was completely replaced by the alcohol smell.

They were both standing up and Scully was completely supported by him, he was even having some trouble holding her and getting his keys. As he opened the door, shutting it right behind him with his foot, he grabbed her with both his arms, lifting her from the ground and taking her to sit on the couch. 

He crouched down in front of her, smoothing her hair behind her ear. “Are you ok? Can I get you a glass of water?”.

“No, Mulder. I’m fine… I just… It’s ok” she said realizing she was still drunk and yet with no courage of asking him what’s been on her mind for the past week. 

He noticed she was confused, drunk and that she had no intention of doing anything at all. She didn’t look like she was going to get up and go home. He wasn’t sure about what to do to help her, but he knew she needed a shower. Something about it sort of bothered him, since he didn’t know how exactly she would respond to that considering her state.

“What about a shower? I can get you a clean t-shirt and you can sleep in the bed. I’m used to the couch, anyways” he smirked. She smiled back to him, nodding her head yes.

Scully failed trying to stand up and he helped her, guiding her by her shoulders to the bathroom door. With her own feet she took off the black heels she was wearing, turning to him as she held his shoulders in hope to balance herself. She started unbuttoning her red shirt with a certain difficulty. He was kinda embarrassed but helped her and couldn’t help but notice her lacy white bra, which held her delicate breasts perfectly, almost as if they’ve been sculpted. He tried not to focus on admiring her body, even though she didn’t seem to care. It’s not like he haven’t seen her naked before, even under awful circumstances… He helped her take off her black social pants, seeing that her underwear matched her bra. He closed his eyes and took a deeper breath, hoping to save the image of her in lingerie on his mind. 

She was completely naked, her back facing him, as she was walking to the shower, failing her steps, when Mulder instinctively held her by her waist, guiding her to enter the shower. 

Scully was standing inside the shower, the hot water running through her body, making she feel so comfortable she could stay there forever. He went to the room to get her a towel, as well as a white t-shirt and blue shorts that he knew it would never fit her tiny body. He changed his clothes to a gray t-shirt and sweatpants and sat on his bed, waiting for her to finish her shower.

When Mulder heard her closing the faucet, he entered the bathroom and handed her the towel, but instead, she got off the shower and turned her back to him so he could wrap the towel around her body. He couldn’t help but to subtly smile at her gesture, even though she couldn’t see. He let her dry herself and went back to the room. 

As she was entering his room he handed her the clothes he had picked and she grabbed from his hands, already returning the shorts.

“You know I could fit both my legs in just one side of this shorts, right?” she smiled at him and he laughed back at her. She was right. Her hair was wet, and she had the gray towel he gave to her, tangled around her body so softly he wanted to hug her for an eternity. She was still a bit drunk, but able to stand up without help now. 

Scully gave him a look that meant she was about to change from the towel to the t-shirt and she didn’t want him to look. Which made no sense, but she was now more aware of herself being naked in front of him. She dressed the t-shirt that covered half of her thighs and decided to wear the same underwear, since she was not wearing the blue shorts.

She walked out of his room to find him laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. She sat on the end of the couch, lifting Mulder’s feet, putting them on her lap. 

“I guess you’re probably wondering why I’m here…” she said with her head down, playing with his feet almost giving him a massage. Mulder raised his chest, leaning on his elbows, so he could look at her in a better way. 

“Well, I surely wasn’t expecting to rescue drunk Scully sitting by my door. Always thought it would be the other way around” he smiled at her.

Scully gave him a shy smile and felt this fervent urge to ask him what she knew she couldn’t keep living without the answer. She was still a little drunk, she had already gave him the privilege to see her in lingerie. She knew that asking him wouldn’t change things between them - but at the same time she wanted it to change. 

“Mulder…” she could feel her voice shaking. He bent his head to the side trying to look at her face as a response. “Why did you stop trying?”. He seemed confused by her question.

“Trying to…?” he asked, contracting his eyebrows. He was still confused… was she talking about aliens? 

“To kiss me. You know… after that day…” she was looking down, embarrassed and her chest felt like someone that just ran a marathon. She could swear her heart would pop out of her mouth.

He smiled so big. He was so happy to know that she was expecting him to kiss her. And that it wouldn’t bother her in any ways.

“Scully…” she looked at him and saw his big smile. She raised her eyebrows hoping to hear something that would warm her heart - and deep down she knew she would. “Not a day went by that I haven’t thought about kissing you”.


End file.
